


delivering just what you need

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road from Chicago to New York City is a very long one.</p><p>//an incredibly shitty fic about our two favorite brothers/lovers and sam's love of fob//</p>
            </blockquote>





	delivering just what you need

The road from Chicago to New York City is a very long one.

Sam and Dean had been on said road for 10 hours, give or take a half hour. AC/DC was blaring from the Impala’s speakers while Dean was tapping lightly on the wheel to the rhythm of the song. Sam was staring out the window, silent, as he had been for the last hour or so. His eyes didn’t drift from the side of the road until he felt Dean pull over the car.

“Its been, like, 10 hours. Your turn to drive.”

Sam nods, scooting across the car into the driver’s seat. He turned off the classic rock, grabbing his old iPod jack from where it had been stashed. He played around with the device before pulling the car back onto the road, music streaming loud through the open windows.

“Dude, fuck this. Your music taste sucks ass, we’re going back to-“ Dean reached for the iPod before Sam slapped his hand away.

“In the words of a certain dickbag, ‘Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his piehole.” Sam laughed.

Dean groaned as “Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year” continued to blast from the speakers.

\----------

Sam can’t sing for shit.

That doesn’t stop him from singing his fucking lungs out with every song that comes on. He loves all these songs, god damn it, and his music taste is fucking awesome, or at least that’s what he’d probably say if you asked him.

Dean’s smiling and humming along by now, and he might not hate Sam’s music taste as much as he says he does.

And it surprises Dean as much as it does his younger brother when he knows and sings every lyric to “Sugar, We’re Going Down” with Sam.

“If my music taste is _so_ horrible, then why exactly do you know every word to this song?” Sam teased, a grin stretching across his features.

“Shut up, this song has been overplayed on the radio since 2005. Plus, you sing it in the shower sometimes.” Dean’s fingers still tap out the rhythm on his thighs.

The younger man’s brow furrows a bit, his eyes narrowing as he turns his head towards his older brother. “You- You listen to me when sing I’m in the shower?” His brow unfurled and his lips curled up into a small smile.

“Yes, you dweeb, I hear you every time you sing your crappy pop-punk in the shower.”

“I don’t sing that loud! You’d have to stand next to the door.”

Dean doesn’t respond, just goes back to humming Fall Out Boy.

“My God, Dean. You are quite possibly the biggest dweeb ever.” Sam is drumming his hands on the steering wheel, just like Dean always does and it makes them both smile.

Dean doesn't say a thing, he just leans across the Impala and presses a soft kiss to his brother’s lips. Maybe the remaining part of the drive wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so apparently kripke said that sam would probs like fall out boy and music like that  
> and that made me very happy because fall out boy is one of my fav things ever
> 
> so this happened because i couldnt sleep but dont try this at home kids, dont write fanfics at 1am
> 
> title from sophmore slump or comeback of the year by fob


End file.
